fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Snow Queen/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170706214013/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170706235016
Elsa of Arendelle and Flurry Heart of the Crystal Empire were seated on their beds in their bedrooms, they were in their beautiful, lovely, pretty blue pajamas nightgowns/dresses, reading, but they felt as if they were being watched, they kept looking at their beautiful, lovely, pretty, recently pedicured barefeet, as if something was wrong with them. Elsa's toenails were beautifully painted colorfully blue while Flurry Heart's toenails were beautifully painted colorfully grayish violet and their soles of her feet were really soft. They wrinkled their soles of their feet and wiggled their toes relaxingly. Plus, they were adjusting to the cool air on their soles to easily relax them. They also scrunched their sexy toes too. Furthermore, they spread their their toes out mockingly. They were showing off their feet. They lifted their feet up in the air, wrinkled their soles of their feet, scrunched, wiggled their toes and spread them out until they finally put their feet down on their beds. However, neither of them even had a relaxing, warm feet massage rub at all though. Plus, neither of them had their soles of their feet nor their toes being stared nor looked at nor played with nor touched nor massaged nor rubbed nor kissed nor worshipped nor licked nor even tickled by anybody at all either. They lied down on their bed, closed their eyes and slept peacefully but they still wrinkled their soles of their feet, scrunched, wiggled their toes and spread their toes out though. They continued to do nothing but wrinkle their soles of their feet, wiggle and spread their toes out relaxingly until she finally stopped wrinkling their soles of their feet, stopped wiggling their toes and stopped spreading their toes out at last so they relaxed their soles of their feet and toes but they still needed anybody to give them a relaxing feet massage rub though. 'However, they were unaware that someone was staring at their soles of their feet and toes. '''Looks like someone was going to tickle Elsa's and Flurry Heart's soles of their feet. '''Then they felt someone was worshipping, touching, massaging, rubbing and tickling their soles of their feet and toes relaxingly while they still slept peacefully. Plus, someone was playing with their feet. Then they tried to resist the urge to laugh and giggle but neither of them at all as they started giggling and laughing because they felt someone was poking their soles of their feet by tickling them in order to wake them up. Plus, they felt someone was scratching and skittering their fingernails all over Elsa's and Flurry Heart's lovely soles of their feet faster and harder across their soles which it caused Elsa and Flurry Heart to hysterically laugh much harder than ever uncontrollably. Elsa and Flurry Heart finally opened their eyes at last fully, sat up as they woke up to find out who was tickling them. "Was that you tickling us?" Elsa asked. "Why were you tickling us? What were your true intentions?" Flurry Heart asked. "I was looking at your feet, admiring them because I have a foot fetish and your feet look really nice and sexy, especially your cute toes." "Hmm... what were you planning to do with our feet?" Elsa asked in a mocking, teasing, taunting tone as she and Flurry Heart wrinkled their soles and wiggled their toes by spreading them out as they were waiting for a relaxing feet massage rub.'